Affairs of the Heart
by Tina-bell-21
Summary: Just what happened between Erin and David all those years ago? How will his return to the FBI affect not only Erin, but her entire family? **New chaptered fic** Clue is in the title. It's their story, as it happened in my head!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello All! It's time for a new fic, since my other epic, 'Home Advantage' is on hold due to re-write here's another one to keep you all going! You'll be happy to know that I have a lot of this written so posts will not be as sporadic! **_

_**This starts following the lines of the show, in respect of Rossi's introduction to the series so in that respect it's arguably canon. Time scale is roughly the day before the events of season 3 episode 6, our main man's first ep. **_

_**But I will admit it goes AU, in the fact that it's all about the Strauss/Rossi love! It's a guilty pleasure, I've given them their own backstory and their futures will be forever altered by my imagination! **_

_**Hope you enjoy, drop me a review and let me know! **_

* * *

She dropped her pen to the desk and released a sigh, flexing her fingertips Erin willed the cramp to leave her tired bones.

Almost 9pm and she knew she should be at home by now, and yet still here she remained, waist deep in reports and paperwork. She could curse Jason Gideon for leaving her high and dry like this. Did he have any idea how much paperwork had to be filed? Did he appreciate for just one second just how much his 'life altering' decision would affect her? No, he didn't, but since he was currently AWOL somewhere across the country, she'd have to wait a while to slap him upside the head.

Five personnel files sat on her desk, five possible candidates for his replacement. She'd handed a copy of them to Aaron Hotchner just this morning, though since the team had headed off to Oregon to solve another case the decision would be largely left to her.

So it should be. Erin mused as she sat back in her chair, damn it this was her section, she called the shots around here, Aaron Hotchner and the rest of alpha team needed to learn that, sooner rather than later.

Taking a deep breath Erin pulled her chair back to the desk. Just one more hour, then she would definatly call it a night.

Her pen had barely touched the paper when the knock on her office door reverberated around the room. Her assistant had gone home hours ago, she had no idea who could be arriving unnanounced at her office at 9 o'clock on a Wednesday.

Uttering a rather confused 'come in', Erin sat up straighter, her eyes narrowing in the direction of the door.

"I knew you'd still be here!" The Deputy Director of the FBI poked his head around the door, grinning a little as he watched his colleague and friend of twenty years, roll her eyes.

"Take that back Andrew, I do not like the implication!"

Andrew Anston stepped into the room, closing the door behind him he walked casually over to a chair in front of Erin's desk, dropping into it with a contented sigh.

"Oh you know me Strauss, you know I rarely take anything back."

"What do you want?" Erin asked him outright, although her tone was much more relaxed than she usually allowed it to be.

"I just got out of a meeting with Director Lewis. He has a request."

"What kind of request?"

"You won't like it Erin. I told him you'd never agree to it but he insisted."

Erin raised one eyebrow and folded her arms. "Out with it."

"David Rossi has officially requested release from retirement."

"You're saying he wants to come back?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Erin..."

"I said no, Andrew."

"I repeat, the Director insists upon his reinstatement. It's not up for debate."

Erin clenched her fists as her arms remained folded, ignoring the bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach she fought against the sudden rise of hatred and bile, a touch of heartache only making her all the more angry. She would deny until the ends of the earth that her heart had bounced the moment she heard his name.

"He's been out for ten years why the hell would he want to come back." Her voice rose of its own accord, but she pulled it back. Erin Strauss did not lose it.

"I admit I don't know his reasons Erin. The Director thinks it's a good idea. Good for publicity at least."

"Oh so he wants Rossi to be the next bureau poster boy? That should suit his egotistical, self-obsessed arrogant persona so very well indeed!"

The deputy director narrowed his eyes. "Just what went down with you and David, Erin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

It was a lie. A great big fat one at that. Erin knew perfectly well what Andrew was talking about. It was practically ancient history now, but that didn't mean she didn't remember every single part of it. Every single thought and feeling was still locked in her mind.

"Fine. I won't push the matter. But let's face facts Erin, Gideon left you in a bit of a sticky position. You need someone in the BAU, and you need them now. David Rossi solves that problem."

"And he'll just love every second of it. He'll swoop in and save the day, crown himself the hero!"

And wouldn't he just. They'd both known Rossi for a long time. He loved being the man of the people, especially with women.

Andrew Anston released a long sigh, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He'd known Erin long enough to know that when she was as combative as this, conversation was futile.

"I'm not asking you to like the situation Erin, I'm asking you to deal with it. David Rossi will be back in the bureau by next week, you will return his call tomorrow and schedule a meeting."

Erin opened her mouth to retort but the deputy held up his hand. "If it helps you can look at this way, ten years ago he was your superior, and now, you will be his boss, you can crush his nuts to your hearts content!"

"Don't tempt me." She tried not to smirk but she had to admit that the thought was at least a little appealing.

Watching the deputy director leave the her office Erin ran a hand across her face. She hadn't thought of David Rossi in ten years. That wasn't entirely true but it's what she kept telling herself. When he'd retired from the bureau Erin truely believed she would never have to deal with him again. She pursued her promotion to Section Chief, safe in the knowledge that their paths would never cross again. Naive perhaps but not entirely out of the realm of possibility.

Taking a deep breath Erin stood from her desk and moved to the window. Nobody, inside the bureau or out, knew of her history with David Rossi. A few summised that they did, it was common knowledge that Strauss and Rossi had butted heads in her early years in the bureau.

The truth was far from what was perceived on the surface. It ran much deeper than professional rivalry.

He was the first man she ever really loved, the only man she'd ever really loved. Just thinking like that made the guilt rise in her throat. She had a wonderful husband who truly loved her with everything he had, waiting for her at home right now and where was she? Pacing her office, thinking of an age old love affair that was doomed from the second it began.

A part of her knew she had married Micheal Strauss on the rebound, just to spite David to hell. For ten years before Rossi retired she tortured him with that fact. Of course she told David, when he called her drunk three days before her wedding that she loved Micheal more than she ever loved him. It was a lie and they both knew it. But Dave was just as much to blame, he married his second wife out of spite for her aswell.

They were both too stubborn and hot headed to settle their differences amicably, and so David Rossi retired from the bureau as the great hero, the brilliant profiler about to embark on a very successful writing and lecturing career. Erin knew the truth, he'd yelled it right in her face the day he left the bureau. They'd tiptoed around each other for ten years and he couldn't take it anymore. The truth was that he couldn't stand to think about her for one more day. Erin was climbing the ranks faster than he did, her name was thrown around almost as much as his and he couldn't stand it. He hated the fact that she had the perfect marriage, on the surface anyway. He hated that smug look on her face as she convinced the world that she was happy.

David turned her into a character in his first novel, killed her off by chapter two.

When she really thought about it, Erin had no idea where all that venom between them even came from. But love, lust, jealousy and anger did crazy things to people. In reality they'd both been victims of their own festering subcontious thoughts. They'd loved each other once, once upon a time. It still stunned her how quickly that descended into heartache, devastation and an insatiable need to make the other miserable.

Maybe it just went so far that they just couldn't come back from it.

She had to put that behind her, up until now she truly thought that she already had. Erin Strauss had literally been thrown into the hurricane.

In a matter of days she would be face to face with him again. Erin knew that the venom would still be there between them. Just as it had always been, nobody would ever know the truth, she was the master of discretion and secrecy, they both were. She was in control of the situation, she was the superior now. She could have his balls for earrings if she wanted and he would have no choice but to surrender them.

Erin Strauss would make him work for his position in HER section. Sure she, the team, may need him right now, but she was not about to let him know that.

Most importantly Erin would make sure that he knew that she was over it. Over everything. She'd heard through the grapevine that he'd married and divorced for a third time. She was still happily married, wasn't she?

He'd lost and she was the winner. She'd won...hadn't she?

* * *

**_If ya liked it, if ya didn't, let me know! :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 time! Based on the number of hits on chapter 1, and the couple of follows and erm...one review, I'm gunna give this a chance and post the second installment, I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

_**A/N In one of my other epics, I painted Erin's ex-husband as a giant douche, in this one I tried to write him as a genuinely nice guy, it was hard, very hard, oh and he's technically not her ex-husband, he's very much current! **_

* * *

6.30 am and Erin was already up and ready for the day ahead. Trying to sleep was futile anyway, too many thoughts were in her mind right now. Too many jumbled, chaotic, and stressful thoughts.

It was midnight before she'd gotten home last night, the Deputy Director's words had been ringing in her ears from the moment he left her office. A whole ninety minutes she sat in that office, trying to make sense of David Rossi's return.

She kept asking herself why she even cared. So what he was coming back, that didn't have to affect her in the slightest. Erin had her life now and he was not a part of it, she would have to work with him, that is all.

Erin Strauss could definately handle that. She'd have to.

Still she couldn't shake the flashbacks. They hit her like a sequence from a bad tv movie. Driving home she couldn't stop thinking of him. The more she thought of him the guiltier she felt. But the memories just kept on hitting her. From the happy to the sad and everything inbetween. As she tried to sleep beside her husband it just made her more and more angry.

By 4am Erin gave up on sleep altogether, she hated feeling out of control, it made her feel insecure. She had to get that secuirty back, preferably before she called him this morning. The asshole would no doubt hear it in her voice. David Rossi would just love it if he knew how unglued she was right now. Erin would not allow that to show.

She was the boss, hell she was the resident ice-bitch. She could handle David Rossi just fine. And she would. Erin would dig down deep and pull out the Strauss mask and hide behind it if she had to.

"What time did you come home last night?"

Erin jumped at the sound, looking up from her position at the kitchen counter to see her husband breeze into the kitchen.

Micheal Strauss was four years older than her, a trauma surgeon with a local hospital he too was at the peak of his career. Outwardly they were the perfect couple. Micheal loved and adored his wife but he wouldn't deny that their marriage needed some work. Somehow he always sensed that something was missing with her, like she was holding back in a way. Lately things were becoming strained, arguments were more fickle and petty.

Erin hid her doubts well where Micheal was concerned. She wouldn't say their marriage was a sham but she'd convinced herself that it was perfect for so long that she actually belived it herself. Micheal had been there for her for over twenty years, with him she felt safe and secure, that had to mean something...right?

"Around midnight. Think I drowned in the paperwork, lost track of time I'm sorry."

Micheal Strauss smiled and dropped a brief kiss to his wife's hair as he passed her to pour himself a cup of coffee. "It's ok. I would've waited up but I have an early breakfast meeting, you ok to do the school run?"

"Sure." Erin nodded, watching her husband move around her so naturally. It gave her a sense of comfort that she wasn't totally prepared for. It seemed to drop her thoughts into perspective a little, why was she wasting her energy on something, someone, who held no bearing over her world anymore? To hell with David Rossi, all he represented in her mind was chaos, uncertainty and heartbreak. This man right here, her husband of over twenty years, he'd given her a life.

"So what had you in the office so late?" Micheal looked back at his tired wife as she sat at the breakfast bar. It was hard for him to watch her run herself into the ground, his job was just as demanding but he was the first to admit that he handled the long hours a lot better than Erin.

Erin sighed in response, shaking her head as Micheal offered her a slice of toast. "Andrew came to see me with a solution to my BAU problem."

"He's found a replacement for Gideon?"

"David Rossi."

"The, David Rossi?"

"One and the same." Erin forced a smile as she watched her husband's expression. Micheal, just like the rest of the world, knew nothing of her affair with David. He knew that she used to work with him but that was all. Erin had been forced to reveal that detail when her husband developed a liking for the profiler's written works.

"Well that's a surprise, I thought he was retired?"

"He was. Micheal, I don't want to talk about work anymore, tell me what I missed last night?"

Erin joined her husband at the kitchen counter, the clock was ticking on and pretty soon this quiet, calm, orderly kitchen would become the stage of the latest episode of teen drama hits the Strauss household.

"Not a lot really. Sarah is still stressed out over finals next month. Now that she's had acceptance letters from her top three choices she wants to maintain the predicted grades."

"Good. If she needs any additional help we'll get her a tutor, I don't want her losing focus with prom and other social conventions of the end of senior year looming."

"Daniel got an A on his History paper. Makes up for the dismal grades in math."

Erin supressed a laugh as she took the breakfast bowls to the table. She loved her son dearly and hoped against hope that he would see past his jock attitude to popularity over grades soon. Maybe this A grade would be just the start of it.

"Oh and I had to ground Anna. She's scheduled for appeal to the high court of Mom this morning, be warned."

A smile began across Erin's face, her youngest child was a rebel without a cause, at least that's what Erin's parents always say.

"What has she done this time? It's not another campaign against something ridiculous is it?"

"No. She came home from Maddison's with bright pink streaks in her hair."

"Is that all?" Erin couldn't even pretend she wasn't laughing, as she turned back to look at Micheal.

"No that is not all. She now has a shiny new nose piercing!"

"Oh my god. Seriously?" Erin's smile faded. No matter how much she wanted to give Anna the space and freedom that she needed to find who she was, that didn't mean she wanted a dyed, pierced, no doubt tattoo'ed before long, renegade daughter.

"Seriously."

"I'll talk to her," she sighed, "pink streaks I can get on board with but piercings, are another matter."

Sighing along with his wife Micheal looked at his watch. "I'm going to have to get going Erin I want to beat traffic, I cannot afford to be late this morning!"

"Is it a very important meeting?"

"Statistics, costing and budgets Sweetheart you know how it is!"

"That I do!" Erin nodded with a genuine smile, sometimes it was nice that Micheal understood the political side to a job, even if neither of them really liked that aspect. "I promise I will try to be home earlier tonight."

"Oo promises promises!" Micheal joked as he swung on his jacket and picked up his briefcase. After kissing his wife goodbye he left for work.

"Was that Dad leaving?"

"He has an early meeting today." Erin smiled in reply to her eldest child. Sarah was always the first one of her siblings up in the mornings. Having just turned eighteen she was all set for college in the fall. Like her mother, Sarah knew exactly what she wanted out of life, she was going after the career big time, her heart was set on law school and nothing and no-one would stand in her way.

"Ok. Mom are you working this weekend because I was hoping you'd help me set out my revision schedule, there's only four weeks to finals and I need to maximise my time. I don't want to waste a second."

Hard to imagine a second being wasted when it was barely seven am and Sarah Strauss already had her head in a text book, seated at the breakfast table.

"You know there is a danger of over preparing!"

"Oh I know, that is why I need your help!"

"We can spend Saturday morning on that Sweetie. Are your brother and sister awake yet?"

"Daniel's hogging the bathroom so Anna's in your's. I said you probably wouldn't mind since you're already up."

Erin didn't verbally respond, instead she smiled and carried on making breakfast. Sometimes she took moments like this for granted and she hated that. Her family, her children, were the most important thing in the world to her. Being the best at her job was one thing, being the best mother she could be was everything.

"Look, how many times do I have to say this Anna! The Rolling Stones are by far superior to Guns and Roses!"

"Well I happen to disagree!"

"Oh imagine that! Of course you do!"

"You're damn right I do!"

"Anna Louise Strauss please watch your language!" Erin didn't turn around as she heard the sounds of her other two children making their entrance.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright, now who wants...toast." Erin froze as she turned to face her children. Micheal wasn't kidding when he said pink, but the streaks in Anna's hair were a whole other realm of brightness.

The fifteen year old had always been known for being the spitting image of her mother, the same golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Now though, that hair was interspersed with fuschia pink flashes.

It actually looked pretty good.

"When your father said pink I wasn't expecting it to be so bright."

"So he told you then?" Anna rolled her eyes as she took a piece of toast from the plate her mother handed her. Daniel promptly stole said piece of toast from his little sister.

"If by 'he' you mean your father then yes. The hair I can live with, in fact I actually think it looks pretty cool. But the nose piercing will be gone by tonight, Anna, no arguments."

"I would like to state my objections."

"Over-ruled."

"Mom!"

"No, since you failed to ask permission for that venture then your right to appeal is revoked! When you're eighteen Anna you can peirce what you like, until then you adhere to the rules of Mom and Dad."

"Sucks!" Anna cursed under her breath as she ate her breakfast. Erin simply smiled and joined her children for breakfast. Anna knew when to pick her battles and she knew this was one she couldn't win, there wasn't much she could win when the battle included her mother.

Sometimes they were just too much alike. Erin saw so much of herself in her youngest child that it terrified her. In her heart of hearts she knew that Anna would go on to great things, but it was hard to find a balance in it all. Erin wanted to make sure that Anna lived a little before the pressures of the fantastic career she would no doubt embark on took hold, though first and foremost she was a mother, discipline had never been a problem for Erin Strauss.

"Nobody make plans tonight ok, we're going out for dinner."

"Whats the occasion?" Daniel asked from across the table, taking a second from his teasing of his sisters.

"No occassion I just don't want to cook."

"Lord have mercy!"

"Daniel Micheal Strauss, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing nothing not a thing!"

"Who's turn is it to choose the restaurant?" Sarah looked up from her book as Anna raised her hand.

"Mine!"

"Over-ruled."

"Mom?!"

"No, you're grounded so you skip a turn, goes back to Sarah."

Erin could have sworn in that moment that Anna gave her the exact same look that she used herself, the patented Section Chief glare. She didn't rise to it, simply passed her youngest daughter the juice with a smile.

Today was going to be a good day, of that she would make sure.

* * *

_**If you have a second, please leave a review, would love to know what you all think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time for chapter 3! Apologies for the delay, life is getting crazy lately what with christmas coming up and all! Anyhoo, hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Oh and before I forget, some of the dialogue in this section is taken from Rossi's first ep, no copyright intended etc etc.**_

* * *

"This is the last of the morning mail, Ma'am. Your morning is pretty quiet but this afternoon will be tight. You have a lunch meeting with the head of counter terrorism noon to one. The Bureau in Media pre-conference briefing is at 1.30. Two-thirty you have a short meeting scheduled with Agent Carter from White collar crime task force followed by a division meeting with the head of Personnel and Administration. Finally the Director has the rest of your afternoon for a no doubt rather long conference with representatives from the CIA, the Department of Defense and the Justice department."

Erin looked at her assistant, resisting the urge to scream she sighed and took a deep breath. "Oh joy."

"The Deputy Director asked me to remind you to call Agent Rossi this morning."

Even Amanda, Erin's assistant for almost seven years, knew that this issue was contentious. She knew nothing first hand of course but she'd heard the rumours.

"Thank you Amanda. Is there anything else?"

"No Ma'am, just hollar if you need anything."

Erin continued to scribble on the piece of paper in front of her until Amanda had closed the door behind her. Then she sighed, sat back in her chair and picked up David Rossi's personnel file. The picture was an old one, but she knew he had aged well. His damn face was everywhere even on her own bookshelf thanks to her husband and son and their mutual fascination with the literary works of the man.

Sighing she picked up the phone receiver and dialled the number in the file. She was done hiding, she was done letting him throw her off her game. She was the boss, and she'd prove that to him a thousand times if she had to.

It only rang three times before he answered.

"Strauss! I'm coming in to see you this afternoon!"

_Arrogant bastard. _She thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that's nice David but I have meetings this afternoon.

"So cancel it! I'll be there 2.30!"

Erin cursed as she heard the line go dead, she'd teach the son of bitch to hang up on her. Nobody hung up on Chief Strauss. Nobody.

Any thoughts that she'd had that he may have changed over the years were immediately revoked. The man hadn't changed at all. He was still just as pompous, arrogant and self righteous as he'd always been.

* * *

David exhaled slowly, he could feel himself getting annoyed. 2.50pm and still he waited in her office. Her assistant had told him to wait inside, that the Section Chief would be with him shortly.

He knew she was keeping him waiting on purpose. He should have been more cordial on the phone this morning. It wasn't that he'd intended to be such an ass, but the moment he heard her voice all that resentment came back.

David had spent years forgetting all about Erin Strauss. He should have known that those kinds of feelings never totally went away. But he was over her by now. His return to the Bureau had nothing to do with her, he had unfinished business that surely took precedent over her.

He wouldn't deny that a part of him wanted to seduce her all over again. It would be a sweet victory for him to make her his again, only to walk away just like she had done all those years ago.

That was unfair, she hadn't been totally to blame for the way things ended between them. David had played his part too. The selfish part of him refused to admit the fact that he was probably more to blame than she was.

He'd convinced himself that he hated her for so long that he believed it. But he wasn't at all prepared for what standing in her office would make him feel.

It was a profiler's wet dream. To anyone else it would look like just an office, but to him, the most legendary profiler in America, it was a mine field of tells.

The woman was obviously fractured, he could tell before he even saw her. There were two personalities in this room. When they'd been together before, she was just starting to perfect it, the now trademark Strauss detachment.

The diploma's and awards on the walls told of her power, her intelligence, her political prowess. They were supported by the orderly furniture and the fact that nothing in this room was out of place.

The career woman persona was betrayed by the family photographs. _Cute group._ David thought as he picked one up from the desk. He could see Erin in all of her children, in differing ways of course. It was all for show though, the pictures were stiff, they weren't natural. They were the kind of family photographs that were took in studios, where all participants put on a smile and looked and acted like they were told.

Sure they looked happy, but it wasn't real.

There were no pictures of the kids having fun in the backyard, or joking around at birthday parties. There were no drawings on the walls, no handprints done with paint or any of the other things that usually adorned the walls of a mother's office.

Then again Erin had never really been into all that sentimental stuff. Plus the children were older now, no doubt she saw no need to keep hold of the macaroni jewelry boxes or the paper-mache pen holders anymore, at least not on her desk at work anyway.

The sound of the door opening behind him drew Dave's attention. He was still holding the photograph when he turned to look at her.

She was looking at him that way that she used to when she was pissed at him. Thank god that had never changed.

"Good to see you Erin."

"Sit down David. Not there."

Dave smirked as he dropped into her chair behind her desk, only to be shifted out of it when she walked towards him.

"Glad you could finally join me."

Erin stared him down as she sat in her chair. "As I told you on the phone I have a very busy afternoon, the world does not revolve around you."

"Ouch."

For a long moment there was silence. The two of them just stared at each other, trying to read them, figure them out. David Rossi may be the profiler in the room but Erin Strauss could always read him like a book.

_"I really don't understand this David."_

_"What's to understand? Erin." _The way that he said her name both pissed her off and made her want to sigh. Damn him. Damn him straight to hell. He was not allowed to do this.

She was stronger than this. Erin Strauss would not allow him to unglue her.

_"You've been retired for more than ten years."_

_"BAU is a man down, I'm offering to help!"_

_"You've written how many books? world tours, speaking engagements, big pay day private consulatations. You've made quite a name for yourself." _ The disdain was dripping from her tone. The man was rich and famous now, why the hell would he want to come back here.

_"This is getting boring." _ Arrogance, thy name is David Rossi.

_"You know you won't be in charge, I'll be seeking Agent Hotchner's endorsement."_

_"I'm not looking for anyone's permission, Erin."_

_"So you're coming in, in a surbordinate position."_

_"Is that a question?"_

_"The question is, why?"_

_"To help."_

Bullshit. She knew it was so much more than that. Agent Rossi rarely did anything that wouldn't benefit him in some way. Or at least he never used to.

_"A completely selfless act."_

_"Is that so hard to believe."_

_"Yes."_

_"I missed you too Erin."_

It took every ounce of self restraint not to launch into a tirade. Sure she wanted to scream and shout at him but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Even as they both rose to their feet again, their gazes remained locked.

Dave hoped his face didn't give away his thoughts. Just like her, he had a notorious poker face. Inwardly he cursed himself for thinking it, but he couldn't deny that her eyes were exactly the same. They'd both aged but she was still beautiful, still sexy as hell and those eyes. He'd always loved those eyes. He could still drown in them.

Erin knew she could rely on the Strauss mask to keep her secrets. It would kill her to admit that she still found him attractive. He still had that smoulder that always made her weak at the knees. This time she wouldn't let him close enough to do that. She would keep him at arms length and refuse to give in.

She was good at that, if Erin didn't want to do something then she damn sure wouldn't

As she handed him his credentials, he let his fingertips linger on her's for a second. Dave watched her face for clues but to her credit, she didn't react.

It was in that moment that Dave Rossi knew that he had his work cut out for him.

True, seducing her was not his top reason for coming out of retirement, but it would be a nice compliment to all the evil and horrors that he was sure to face on a daily basis.

* * *

_**drop a review if ya have a minute, I do so love them! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Update time, a massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, it means so much! I hope you all continue to enjoy!**_

_**On a personal note, I hope you all had a very merry christmas and I wish all you lovely people out there a very happy and prosperous New Year! (mushy holiday story for this pair will be appearing at some point over the next few days, probably in my 'Just You and Me' universe ;)! )**_

* * *

She slammed the file down with a heavy sigh, could feel herself getting angry. Just what the hell was he playing at? Arrogant, self-righteous son of a...

Erin picked up the phone on her desk, the cheery greeting of her assistant irritated her further. "Amanda, get Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi up here now! I don't care what excuses they give you, I want to see them in this office within the next three minutes!"

Poor Amanda, if she hadn't worked for the Section Chief for the past five years, that kind of tone would have sent her scurrying into hiding. Good thing she was used to it by now, she didn't take any of it personally.

Right now Erin was so wound up she couldn't even sit still. Pacing always helped her put her thoughts in order, gave her back the control she needed to hold on to.

She was still pacing when Aaron and David entered her office. Erin stopped to look at them, at least Hotch had the decency to look respectful, Rossi just sauntered in and sat himself down on the couch.

"You wanted to see us Ma'am?" Hotch asked in his usual tone. David smirked and was rewarded with an icy glare from the Section Chief.

Erin stalked back to her desk and picked up the file, throwing it onto the table in front of David. Hotch stood beside the couch, as if he didn't dare sit down.

"Would either one of you care to explain this?"

"Its an after action report Erin, surely you know what one of those looks like?"

"Don't get clever with me David! Why, exactly, did the two of you turn in reports that are substantially contradictory to the report I received from the Dallas Police Department?"

"In what way are they contradictory?" Hotch asked the question without looking her in the eye.

There was a rumor going around this building that said that anyone that looked the Section Chief in the eye immediately turned to stone.

"In your reports, in both, of your reports, you failed to mention how Agent Rossi," Erin glared at him and then looked back to Hotch. "compromised this investigation by not only prematuraly releasing details of the case to the press, but intentionally atagonised a suspect in a chain of events that led to a shootout in a crowded building! Endangering the lives of many innocent bystanders!"

"Well you sure still have the flair for the dramatic, Erin."

"Don't patronise me David."

"I got the job done, didn't I?" David leaned forward, holding her gaze for a long moment. He loved it when she was this angry, the flash in her eyes was intoxicating when she was like this. He remembered a time when he would get her angry just to make the hate sex even better. Maybe it would still work, he'd have to try it out someday.

Today was not that day though.

"See that is exactly why I knew this was a bad idea! You can't stand to let anybody else take the credit, you go in, all guns blazing, literally on occasion, and are not satisfied until you've won the game! Well this isnt a game David! You may have gotten away with this crap in the old days but I call the shots now and you will do everything by the book Agent Rossi and I mean it! Protocols are there for a reason!"

"With all due respect Ma'am, Agent Rossi and I have already discussed the failings of this case. As his Unit Chief and direct superior I have dealt with the situation as I saw fit. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again, Agent Hotchner. If I ever find that either of you have deliberately witheld information from me there will be repercussions is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hotch replied almost instantly, Rossi sniggered and sat back in his seat.

"Agent Rossi?" Erin clenched her teeth together. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He answered her finally, though his response was far from convincing.

It wouldn't happen again, David knew that it wouldn't. The world was different now, the Bureau was certainly different from how it used to be. It was an adjustment that would take some getting used to but he was sure of his ability to change. David Rossi didn't like change but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of it.

He would endeavour to work as part of a team, a serious profiler prided themselves on the ability to open their minds afterall.

Nobody knew of Rossi's mistakes better than him. He'd made plenty afterall, this latest case was no exception. He'd learn from it, he'd have to.

Erin folded her arms across her chest as she dismissed the two agents. Sometimes she felt like a school principal, getting the naughty kids to her office every ten minutes.

Aaron Hotchner left unhindered, another male voice filtered in from the outer office.

"Ah David just the man! No wonder I couldn't find you in your own office! Step back inside a moment would you?"

Erin rolled her eyes, the deputy director followed David back in and closed the door.

"You two playing nice yet?" He asked as he took a seat in front of Erin's desk, David sat in the second chair beside him.

"Oh we prefer to play naughty." David teased, glancing to Strauss as she sat in her own chair. She didn't dignify his crass reply with a response.

"Anyhoo." Andrew raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "I'm glad I caught you both together, The Director is throwing a cocktail party Friday night at the Hilton. The newly appointed mayor will be there, and the senator, its a political schmooze fest, I know none of us are particularly fond of them but he wants you both there. You're good for publicity."

"You mean he's good for publicity." Erin pointed at Dave but didn't look at him.

"What's the matter Erin? You know we always looked good together."

"Oh really?" She scoffed, laughing hautily at his words. "What makes you think I'll spend any of the evening near you?"

"Magnatism babe!"

The Deputy Director could have sworn he saw Erin's nostrils flare, and her eyes flash red in anger.

David was pushing his luck and he knew it, he just couldn't help it.

"Cute."

True she was angry, angry that he could be so condescending. Erin knew he was teasing her, baiting her for a reaction. The man had only been back a couple of weeks and already he was annoying the living hell out of her. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

That had never been a problem really. They were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. Passion was never a problem but they were volatile when they were together, like fire and ice they they couldn't live with each other, couldn't live without each other. And then the volcano finally erupted and there was no coming back from that kind of disaster.

"I'll be there, Andrew. I've gotten rather used to the parties and the mingling and the general schmoozing."

"I assume that your publisher insisted upon it." The Deputy Director chuckled as Dave shrugged in his usual cocky manner.

"I didn't take too much persuading in all honesty."

"I just bet you didn't." Erin sat back in her chair and folded her arms. She didn't mean to act like such a petulant child but he just brought it out of her. Just as she unintentionally provoked his cocky side.

Dave just smiled at her, he knew it would iritate her when he didn't pursue her argument.

"Erin, it's only one night. You know you enjoy it."

She rolled her eyes, before sighing loudly. "Fine. I will be there."

* * *

_**Hit me with a review, I'd be most grateful! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Time for an update, lovely readers...things just got interesting! ;)**_

* * *

"Micheal, you were supposed to be home an hour ago I have to leave like..." Erin looked at the clock on the dresser, "now for this party!"

"I know! I'm leaving the hospital right now, you go ahead and I'll be there as soon as I can."

She sighed into her cell phone. "Alright."

"Don't be mad at me Erin."

"I'm not mad."

"I can tell in your tone I've known you a long time remember." Micheal smiled though she couldn't see that, but his humor did the trick and calmed her down.

"Just, drive safe and I'll see you at the Hilton."

"See you soon, love you."

"You too."

Erin hung up the phone and dropped it into her clutch purse. Checking her reflection one last time she picked up her wrap and left her bedroom.

"Okay I'm leaving! I expect the two of you to behave tonight!"

Erin's statement was aimed at Daniel and Anna tonight, Sarah was sleeping out at a friend's house, they were cramming for finals in every waking second.

"We'll be fine!" Daniel hollered back from the confines of his bedroom, or 'the batcave' as Anna and Sarah referred to it. "Honestly woman you'd think we were toddlers! Absolutely no faith!"

Erin shook her head and laughed, continuing down the hall she stopped in the doorway of her youngest child's bedroom.

"Hey trouble."

"Hey." Anna didn't look up from her laptop as she sat on the bed surrounded by sketchbooks and pencils.

"I'm just heading out so, be good ok? Any plans tonight?"

"Stiiill grounded Mom." Anna rolled her eyes and finally looked up from her work. "Wow you look nice! I thought you said it was just another boring political thing?"

"It is."

"Then why are you dressed up like its christmas or something?"

Erin shrugged looking down at her dress, it was new, but a classic, black and knee length but it hugged all the right curves, the diamonds around her neck and on her wrist just set it off perfectly. She had no idea what made her buy it but she knew it looked damn good on her.

"No reason, it's just nice to dress up sometimes."

"Whatever." Anna smirked and went back to her laptop, she was fifteen not stupid, her mother was out to impress someone tonight, that much was fact.

"Ok well, bed at a decent hour and I have my cell if you need anything."

"Got it and got it!"

* * *

The party was crowded, it was just the way he liked it. Dave could sit at the end of the bar and observe over the top of his whiskey glass without being noticed himself.

Perfect for watching her.

She'd arrived, alone, almost an hour ago. He'd fully expected to see her walk in on the arm of that husband of her's. Dave had never met Micheal but he'd sure seen enough photographs to last a lifetime, just recently her office had taunted him with the visual reminders that she chose the good doctor over him.

That wasn't fair, he'd made decisions too, his rational mind knew that both he and Erin were equally to blame for their history, but time and bitterness distorted the facts.

Right now he could give a damn about the past, right now she looked beautiful. He knew, she knew he was watching. Dave could tell the difference between Erin's natural behaviour, and the way she acted for the benefit of others.

Dave smiled as he watched her turn, her back was to him now as she spoke with the Director. That dress was really amazing, it dipped low in the back and left him desperately wanting to run his fingertips along the bare skin.

He shook his head, ridding his mind of these thoughts as he turned back to the barman, gesturing for a refill.

Maybe he'd been naive when he thought his feelings for Erin Strauss were long gone. Being back in the bureau, being back around her did something to him. Dave couldn't even articulate it himself, having to describe it to someone else would have been impossible. Either way something was happening and he needed to figure it out.

Dave finished his next scotch in one shot and headed off through the crowd, relations were icy between them at the moment sure, but his charm was legend and he'd thaw her out eventually.

"Ah! Here he is, man of the hour!"

Dave saw Erin roll her eyes at the Director's words but he smiled through it. "I wouldn't quite say that, Sir."

"Sure you would." Erin smiled, Dave knew she was being sarcastic but to anyone else it would sound almost sincere.

Dave just looked at her, his mouth opened as if he was going to say something but his head couldn't form the words. His silence caused her to smile, a single quip of her eyebrow was her victory lap, she always did that when she made him speechless.

Some things didn't change through the years it seemed.

"You've barely been back a month David," The Director cleared his throat, "and we've already seen a difference in the case figures, you're obviously doing something right!"

For the second time in as many moments Erin rolled her eyes, but Dave's next words were about to shock it right out of her.

"I'm just one part of a fantastic team Sir. I contribute in my own way but I can say in all honesty that when I came back I wasn't expecting to work with such a dynamic group of people. They're a testament to Agent Hotchner, to Erin here, to you and to the Bureau. I consider myself honoured to be a part of it, and all the BAU can accomplish."

Dave looked at Erin over the top of his glass, it was his turn to quip an eyebrow, he'd won this round and it annoyed her. Unfortunatly the sound of her cell ringing in the clutch purse prevented her from responding to his words, but Dave watched her every move as she drew away from the group, no doubt to garner some privacy for whosoever had called her at that pivotal moment.

It took David ten agonising minutes to follow her. She might punch him for his troubles but it was a risk his curiosity was willing to take.

Erin was alone on the terrace when he stepped out into the warm night air, he was just in time to catch the end of her conversation. As she hung up the phone she turned and almost walked smack into him.

"David!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." David kept his tone even as he looked at her. "Everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You were gone a long time I was beginning to worry."

"No you weren't."

"Don't tell me what I'm thinking Erin!"

"Sorry." Erin cleared the throat nervously and folded her arms. She wasn't used to being alone with him, especially out of the office and she didn't like it. Not entirely sure why but it set her on edge, her control was slipping and she didn't trust herself. "Everything is fine thank you for asking."

Dave smiled, not at all convinced by her words, he sighed dramatically. "What are we doing? Seriously, Erin, we're adults and we've spent the best part of twenty years being childish and stubborn. Whilst I agree I'll probably be stubborn right up until my dying day, in the interest of good form and maturity, I suggest a cease fire."

"How exactly would that work?" Against herself she smiled, tightening her arms across her chest she quipped an eyebrow.

"I don't know, we could try being civil with each other, a casual 'Hi! How are you?' when we pass each other in the hall! I'll try not to be an ass and piss you off, you could try not busting my balls every twenty minutes!"

Erin thought about it, she could try to be the bigger person here. "What if I said I like busting your balls?"

"Madam Section Chief, are you flirting with me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Absolutley not." Erin replied almost immediately, but the question still lingered in her mind, was she flirting with him?

"Well as we're not flirting with each other I'll take this opportunity to say that you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you."

"So where's your husband? What's his name again, Matthew?"

"Micheal."

"Ah yes, Micheal." Dave knew it was Micheal, he was simply playing games, throw her off if he could.

"He'll be here soon, he was late leaving the hospital but he said he'd make at least one cocktail before home time."

Dave nodded slowly as he walked past her and leant against the stone terrace wall. "Remind me, how long have you two been married now?"

"You know the answer to that David." Erin followed his movement with her eyes, she wasn't sure what his end game was, being nice to her, but she wasn't about to let her guard down.

"You're right, I do. Still happy?"

"I'm not sure you get to ask that question but yes, very."

"And the children, how are they doing?"

Erin sighed and looked around, this conversation was taking a route she didn't like. She wasn't used to sharing with people she worked with, of course she and David had a history but that made it all the worse. Talking about her family was certainly something she didn't want to do with Agent David Rossi.

"Did you mean what you said earlier or were you just being an asshole?"

"Which part?" David laughed as she walked closer to him, the click of her heels on the stone floor was driving him crazy and he had no idea why.

"What you said to the Director, about the team."

"Of course I did. I know what you think of me Erin, you're not entirely wrong. Before my retirement I had a bit of an ego issue, I won't deny that. Even more so after my first books were published, people wanted me everywhere it was maddening, it's a world you get lost in. The world has changed a lot since I was a young agent, you know as much as I do that you have to move with it."

"I would never have had David Rossi down as a man capable of change."

"Well I am. I've changed in more ways than one if you'd care to open your mind to them."

They were standing side by side now, Dave was looking at her the way he used to, when she'd felt as if his eyes could see right through her.

Erin couldn't move her gaze from his, their eyes had locked and as much as her mind screamed at her to run the magnatism was too strong.

"Oh really." her voice was small as Dave's eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips and back again. "Some things haven't changed though have they?"

"Some things never will change Erin." He knew it was a bad idea, he knew all that this would lead to was more animosity and anger and hatred, such a waste in light of their so recent cease fire agreement.

But he couldn't stop himself.

"Like what?" She asked the question though she already knew the answer, the wild beating of her heart was answer enough right now.

David didn't answer her question with words, the great writer knew that he wouldn't have any that would fit the purpose right now. Instead he did the one thing he knew was sure to get him fired, or at least slapped in the face.

Leaning closer he met her eyes one more time, she had to know what he was doing but she didn't say no, and she didn't push him away. That was as good as an invitation.

Their lips met slowly at first, David controlled the kiss, at first anyway. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped when she kissed him back.

All matter of time disappeared around them, Erin allowed him to pull her closer as the kiss deepened, awakening the feelings inside of both of them that had long been forgotten.

Time flashed before her eyes as she surrendered to him, flashbacks of a time when this was all hers.

But then something happened in her head. Her mind had been lost in the memories, the thoughts and the feelings, but it snapped. She remembered the fights, the screaming, the heart ache, and her family.

With as much force as she could muster Erin jolted herself away from him.

She didn't even look at him as she turned and walked away, as fast as her feet would move she left him standing there, staring in her wake.

What the hell had she done?

* * *

_**Drop a review and make my day! ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**New chapter time! So glad you're all enjoying so far, the characters won't shut up their chattering in my head lately so here it is...**_

* * *

"If you're trying to hide from me, you can do a much better job than this."

Erin looked up at the sound of his voice, a scowl automatically falling across her features.

"I'm not hiding from anyone David, least of all you."

He smiled walking a little closer towards her, for five days he'd been trying to get her alone, everytime he came close she slipped out of his grasp before she was barely in it.

Now here she stood, under a canopy at the rear of the building, smoking a rare cigarette.

"Anyway, how did you know I was out here?" Erin looked away from him, there was a light rain falling but it didn't bother her, in fact it was a welcome break from the intense summer heat.

"Your assistant told me. She said you had a particularly ghastly meeting and you needed a come down fix, her words not mine."

Erin smiled a little and looked at the cigarette in her hands, her assistant wasn't wrong.

"Erin we need to talk."

"Nothing to talk about David."

"We both know there is."

She looked at him sideways with a single raised eyebrow and that made him smile, there was something so damn sexy about that.

"It was just a kiss."

His smile was still growing as he moved closer, leaning against the wall beside her. "A really really good kiss."

Erin didn't respond right away, she was scared her lips would betray her thoughts. It was a magnificent kiss, replayed countless times since it happened. The memory of it had kept her awake at night.

Mostly she was mad at him. Just one kiss and he'd awakened feelings inside of her that she never thought she'd feel again. Her marriage wasn't perfect, she was starting to admit that to herself now, whether that was his influence or not she wasn't sure.

That kiss had made her feel young again, in his arms she was beautiful, she could feel his desire for her, his passion. Sometimes with Micheal it felt as though they were simply going through the motions. They said 'I love you' out of habit and that irked her.

Damn David Rossi.

Finally Erin looked at him fully, plucking her cigarette away she sighed. "Never to be repeated."

He just looked at her, studying her facial expressions. David Rossi was a learned man, one thing he was fluent in was Erin Strauss. Those things didn't change after twenty years apart.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." David's hand automatically went to her hip and for a second he could swear she leant in to him a little, until she jerked away.

"What did you expect was going to happen, David? We'd share one kiss and then all of a sudden we'd be back where we were twenty years ago! I'm married! I refuse to become another statistic of married women that have affairs!"

She stood, at least a metre away from him and folded her arms. She'd been waiting for this, it was inevitable afterall. But Erin had psyched herself up to face the music, and the time was now.

Dave just smirked, he knew she'd act like this, get all high and mighty and holyer than thou and generally just freak out. He'd felt it too and he knew she couldn't deny it, the spark was still there, that had never been their problem. There had always been the attraction, it just seemed to implode and cause damage. But that was then and this was now.

"Who are you trying convince Erin, me or yourself?"

She raised both hands to her face and sighed. "It was a mistake. We'd both been drinking and..."

"I wasn't drunk and neither were you."

"David!" Erin turned towards him again and thats when he saw it in her eyes. Damn this was really killing her.

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets he nodded at her. "Look, I won't push you, Erin. I know what happens when people push you and I don't want that right now. You and I both know what we felt when we kissed and I'm not asking for the world right now. You can tell me all you want that you're happily married. I know from experience that happily married women don't go around kissing other men, so ask yourself this, why did you kiss me Erin?"

"You kissed me first."

"You kissed me back."

She sighed and turned away from him. The bastard was right and she knew it. Even now as they bickered all she wanted to do was kiss him again. But she couldn't, she couldn't do that to her husband. It wasn't even just about Micheal anymore, she had her children to consider in this.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it Erin. Us, together. Tell me you haven't wondered if the passion is still there, the fire. We always could create fire baby."

She shivered when he said it, when he called her Baby everything melted around her.

"Fire burns David, fire damages things, it breaks things."

"I didn't come back here to ruin your marriage Erin. I came back to do a job, but as always you draw me in, that hasn't changed one bit. I still want you Erin."

It felt so good to say it out loud. He'd known for some time that he wanted her, he couldn't figure out whether he just felt the sexual attraction or whether it ran much deeper than that. He'd take the time to find out though.

"No. You just want to win." Erin turned back to look at him and he noticed the determination had returned to her eyes, she was now 90 percent section chief and only 10 percent Erin. "You want me to admit that marrying Micheal was a mistake and that you've always been the one for me."

"You said it Erin not me." He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"I won't do it David. I won't let you in again just for you to break my heart...again."

Erin walked away without even looking at him. Partly because she didn't want him to see the start of tears in her eyes. He'd broken her heart once before and she still remembered the pain. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

But she still couldn't help but think he was right, about some things anyway. If she was so happily married why did she kiss him? Was it him or was it Micheal? There was too much to make sense of and she didn't want to face any of it. It wasn't the first time in her life that Erin wanted to hide from everything.

* * *

The house was quiet when she closed the door behind her. Micheal's car wasn't in the drive when she pulled in and she cursed herself for feeling the relief flood through her. She shouldn't feel like this, he was her husband, she loved him...right?

"Pizza? Really?" Erin walked into the kitchen and gave her children the look. Sarah and Daniel were sat at the breakfast bar, the box almost empty between them.

"Well if we had to wait for our parents to cook dinner we'd starve!" Anna spoke without looking up from what she was doing, circling the kicthen table, art supplies and her current project covered the surface.

"Touche. Where is your father anyway?" Erin kissed her two eldest babies on the head and dropped her suit jacket over a stool.

"Working late, he called like an hour ago to say there'd been an emergency." Sarah elaborated as she hopped down from the stool and handed her mother a plate. " We saved you some, although Daniel was about three minutes away from eating your's and disposing of the evidence!"

"Hey! Traitor!" Daniel threw a napkin at his sister as he laughed, his face turning serious as he turned back to his mother. "Dad's been working late a lot these past few weeks, in fact the numbers have reversed, he's taken your spot as the family workaholic."

Erin couldn't deny her son's logic, she too had noticed a shift in Micheal's work pattern. The paranoid part of her questioned his motives but of course she reasoned that was probably a result of her own infidelity. Yes she called it infidelity, it may have only been a kiss but since David Rossi was not her husband, it was still cheating in her book.

"His job is demanding there a number of reasons he may need to work late. Besides, the three of you don't need babysitting all the time, he can afford to be a little late home these days." Erin took a bite from her slice of pizza and moved towards her youngest daughter, despite her initial contribution to the conversation, Anna had been fully engrossed in her work.

"What on earth is that?" She asked as she peeked over Anna's shoulder.

"It's art, Mom!" Anna straightened up and looked at her mother in shear disbelief.

"Oh, ok." Erin laughed a little, looking a bit more closely at the work before her. It didn't look much at all.

"This is only one part of it Mom. I promise when it's all put together it'll make sense, like a jigsaw."

"Actually I've seen the plan for it, it is gunna be epic when it's done!"

"Thanks Sarah!"

"But you totally have to sign it somewhere, all the greatest artists sign their work!"

"I don't get it one bit!" Daniel reasoned as he shrugged, picking up his sister's painting stuff, only for her to snatch it back off him. "I mean I thought you said it was about love!"

"It is."

"Care to explain that one?" Erin smirked as she narrowed her eyes. Her son had a point, the piece in front of her was mostly black and blue and purple with occasional splashes of red.

Anna sighed as if the question alone was completley incomprehensible. "The whole class was given a different word each, we had to interpret the word and produce a finished project to that effect. I was given 'Love'. At first I thought it was the most cliche'd cheesy word ever and there was no way I could do anything substantial with it, and then I really thought about it."

"What did you come up with?"

"It's not all hearts and roses and happiness Mom! Love is crazy and painful and cruel and dark and damn near unbearable sometimes. That's real life, sure its amazing but it's also not! Sometimes it's just plain horrible."

Erin sighed and nodded slowly, she could attest to that evaluation all too well. "You have no idea how right you are there sweetheart."

"The art exhibition is Friday at 5! You are coming right?"

For a moment Erin's thoughts had drifted to David, they barely left him lately, but she pushed them aside and turned back to her daughter. "I will be there. I absolutely promise."

Anna smiled and went back to her work, once again she was only in the room in body. When Anna Strauss was into something, nothing else around her could permeate her mind.

Erin watched her for a moment before suddenly whirling back around to look at her eldest child. "Oh my god you! You my little star how was the first day of finals?"

"It went fine I guess, I only had one today, Math, I like Math."

"How can anyone like math?" The incredulation was eveident in Daniel's tone.

"There are no shades of grey in Math. You're either right or you're wrong, there's no room for a difference of opinion."

"Yeah but it'll fry your brain along the way!"

Erin shook her head and looked from her son back to Sarah. "Well as long as you did your best that's all I can ask from you."

"I did. It's another math exam in the morning so I'm not gunna stress tonight. Chemistry tomorrow afternoon but I'm pretty confident there too."

"Ok well tell you what, if we can pry Anna Banana away from that project what do you say to movie and too much ice cream?"

Daniel hopped down from his stool and looked to his mother and then his older sister. "You get the ice cream, you get the movie, though no girly mushy weepy stuff, and I'll handle titch!"

Erin couldn't help but laugh as Daniel walked over to Anna, who was still obliviously fiddling with her project and simply grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder, the youngest Strauss was given no choice but to comply.

Erin watched all three children leave the kitchen and then exhaled slowly. All afternoon she had contemplated David's words. She hated that at numerous points she had actually considered how it feel to be back in his arms, with nothing between them. But God, an affair, was she that kind of woman? Sometimes she wanted to be that woman, to live with reckless abandon and just surrender to him.

But she couldn't do it to her babies. How would an affair affect them? She couldn't let herself sneak off with David Rossi, as much as she may want to sometimes, when she should be here with them.

What about when they weren't here? In a three years all of her children will have flown the nest, could she spend the rest of her life, just her and Micheal?

* * *

_**Drop a review if you have a moment, they do make my day! **_


End file.
